


If I Fall for You, Would You Fall Too?

by thatfangirlingfreak



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Autumn Cake, Fluff, Lots of sweater paws, M/M, lots of coffee, lots of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wasn't expecting to fall (puns) for a boy during his autumn stroll. But how could he help it, the season made him extremely pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Fall for You, Would You Fall Too?

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I love autumn Cake.

 Luke shivered as the bitter, cold wind swirled around him. Although the cold weather was not ideal for most, Luke loved autumn. Autumn made everything more alive, like how the leaves become more crisp and the wind more refreshing.

The blond boy pulled his sweater sleeves down so that they would cover his freezing hands, creating sweater paws. He was strolling about the city, no real destination in mind. Luke simply wanted to enjoy the beauty that was his favorite season.

But nothing could compare to the beauty that is Calum Hood.

Luke spotted him just as he was about to walk into his favorite bookstore (like one with a Starbucks and everything because Luke refused to walk any further without a salted caramel mocha). He almost hit himself with the door, he was so stunning. Luke must have abruptly stopped, since he was extremely awkward, as the dark haired young man seemed puzzled.

"Uh...is there something wrong mate?"

"Wha-oh, I'm sorry! I just...thought I saw something," Luke muttered. "You going in?" This time, the other male seemed to be embarrassed, as well as hesitant.

"Uh..yes. Thanks."

"No problem. Luke, by the way. Luke Hemmings," He said, sticking out a hand as he held the door open.

"Calum Hood. Nice to meet you." They walked into the bookstore and, as much as Luke adored autumn, he also loved warmth. He immediately wanted to dash over to the coffee shop counter, but he couldn't leave this cute boy behind.

Luckily, Luke didn't have to worry. "Would you like to grab a coffee?" Calum asked.

"Sounds lovely."

After receiving their orders, a pumpkin spice latte and the salted caramel mocha Luke had been wanting, they sat near a window where one could spot a colorful tree outside. And maybe it was the way the sun shone on Calum's shining face, or how the tree's leaves brought out his beautiful eyes. Maybe the season made Calum crisp, like the leaves. All Luke really knew was that this Hood kid was hotter than the coffee cup he was cradling, that he wanted to shove his lips against Calum's more than he wanted to shove his mouth against the coffee cup's opening.

He didn't even know the first thing about Calum, but Luke wanted him desperately. He wanted to see Calum in sweater paws, and take cheesy falling in the leaves couple photos with him. But there was this barrier of unknowingness keeping the two from each other. Luke had to break this barrier. Now.

"Tell me about yourself." He blurted.

"Gee, I'm not that interesting, Lucas," Calum chuckled. Luke blushed. Maybe he was acting like a needy little bitch, but his curiosity was killing him.

"I don't mean to sound like one of those cheesy romance movies, but what would you like to know? I'm not exactly great at talking about myself..." Calum said softly, pulling at his sweater sleeves. Luke was struggling to not squeal at Calum's cute little sweater paws, or grip Calum's hand tightly and tell him that he was incredible and that he had no reason to think he wasn't.

However, he simply said, "Well, I find you quite fascinating, Cal. I don't want to sound like a cheesy romance movie either, but I really want to know everything about you." And it was the truth.

"Okay...Lukey," Calum smirked, pleased with the nickname he'd given to the blue-eyed boy. "So...you already know my name, but my middle name...."

And the two boys sat in a coffee shop, telling one another about themselves, and became friends.

\-----

  Luke was waltzing down the sidewalk, breathing in the cold, crisp air as it flowed about, painting everyone in the city with cherry noses and cheeks. (not those cheeks sicko)

This time, however, he was not alone.

Calum shivered and attempted to warm his nose. He looked cute, as usual, but there was always a different aura around Calum when autumn came. Luke was about to point it out, mostly to see Calum all blushy and awkward, but stopped when he spotted the Starbucks where he and Calum became friends.

See, he and Cal became very busy. By busy, Luke means that they were working on their careers, traveling places, going to concerts, experiencing life together. They hadn't been in this part of town in forever, thus seeing the Starbucks had a lot of meaning behind it.

Calum gripped Luke's hand and gave it a squeeze. Luke felt like tearing up.

"Uh...is there something wrong mate?" Calum asked, grinning. Luke let out a laugh and covered his mouth with a sweater paw.

"Yes, there is. How come you're always really _really_ cute during my favorite season?"

"It's a coincidence, perhaps. How come you're always really _really_ cute?" Luke blushed and hit Calum on the shoulder.

"Shut up and ask me for a coffee, you loser."

"You love me. Would you like a coffee babe?"

"Sounds lovely."

The couple got the same orders from their first meeting. They even sat in the same spots.

"You know, when I first sat here, I desperately wanted to get to know you. That's why I asked you that question so suddenly."

"Seriously? Tsk tsk, I'm not that interesting Lucas," Calum said. Luke thought it was super adorable that he remembered their first meeting down to the last word, just like he did.

"I find you quite fascinating, Cal."

"Well, since you want to know so much about me, let me begin. I have a really fucking hot, yet incredibly cute, boyfriend named Luke Hemmings. Or as I call him, babe, Lukey, Lucas..."

"Wait, you didn't let me talk about my cute-as-a-puppy, even hotter-than-the-sun boyfriend, Calum Hood. Or as I call him, Cal, babe, loser..."

"Did I tell you that I love Luke more than he knows?"

"Did I tell you that I love Calum more than any person on the earth? Or that Luke knows?"

"Luke really doesn't know that he is Calum's entire life."

"Luke didn't think about it like that before, but he feels the same with Calum. I guess you learn something new everyday."

"I seriously love you, though."

"I love you more than autumn and all these pumpkin spice lattes. Well...I don't know if I can say that."

"Why not?" Calum asked, pouting his lip.

"Because you look pretty in autumn, like so pretty I want to cry. Which is why it's officially my favorite season."

"First of all, nice _Friends_ reference, dork. Second of all, Lukey, that is literally one of the cutest things you've ever said to me. I feel like squealing, but I won't because I'm not a teenage girl."

"Well it's true. You always look pretty, but autumn makes me go 'fuck he's pretty.' And that's okay, I'll make you squeal in bed later."

"Oh my GOD, LUKE!" Calum laughed. "I thought this was gonna be an 'aww' moment, but jesus fuck."

"You're gonna say six of those words in those two sentences tonight, too."

"STOP," Calum groaned, but laughed as well.

"Now that's something you won't be saying," Luke smirked.

"Why the fuck are you my boyfriend again?"

"Love you, Cal."

"Love you too, Lukey."

And they meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope that was enjoyable for you! I really loved writing fall themed Cake. My heart did a flip when I was writing the ending bc it was literally the cutest thing omgg


End file.
